cheaper by the dozen 3
by primluvsroryfangirl11
Summary: When the Maurtaughs move across the street from the Bakers and Sarah has a boyfriend that is cheating on her and Elliot is the only one who knows about it what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story for Cheaper by the Dozen. So yeah. If anyone wants me to update alot specifically on any of my stories u can pm or comment about which story/stories.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN CHEAPER BY THE DOZEN,ANY SONGS I USE,iPHONES (even though i have one),OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT COLBY,OLIVIA,AND COLBY'S FRIENDS,etc.**

**3rd PERSON POV**

Sarah was sitting in her room singing along to her iPhone while her brother,Jake, and his friend,Elliot, were spying on her. Sarah and Elliot secrectly liked eachother, but never said anything. "All she's doing is singing" Jake nodded. Sarah stopped "You guys can come in ya know"Sarah said to the boys. Jake opened the door with Elliot following him. "How'd you know we were out there? Were you stalking us?" Jake said. He wasn't the smartest person on earth. If you know what I mean. "Yes,Jake I was just sitting in my room minding my own business while you sat outside my door,spying.I'm totally the stalker in this situation."Sarah said laughing. Jake looked down in defeat. It is a year after the summer at Lake Winnetka, **(Sarah and Elliot's date never happened)**the Maurtaughs moved across the street from the Bakers."Elliot is sleeping over tonight." Jake said "ok" Sarah said not looking up from her cellphone. "Who ya texting? Your boyfriend?"Jake said teasingly "Shutup!" Sarah said elbowing Jake. "Who's your boyfriend?"Elliot said teasingly but he was dieing inside. "Colby Jackson" Jake said before Sarah could answer. Sarah looked down.

**ELLIOT POV (point of view)**

I can't beleive it! I'm gonna kill Colby. How could she even like him he gets a new girlfriend like every week. "I left something at my house I'll be back in a few minutes"I told them and ran out the door to find Colby. I saw him walking down the street with a group of ! He's got backup. I heard Colby say something about asking some girl Olivia out. "Aren't you dating Sarah?"I asked walking up to them. "You won't tell her will you"he said meanly. He was about a foot taller than me and so were his friends I had no chance of telling him off "no I won't I dont want to be the one to break her heart I'll leave that to you."I said just as mean then I walked away. As I walked back to the Bakers' I couldn't stop thinking about Sarah,her brown hair,brown eyes,and her amazing singing voice. Before I knew it I saw the Bakers' house with Sarah and Jake skateboarding in the driveway. I saw Sarah and Jake collide and Sarah fell,HARD. I heard a _crack! _Anything but her bone,please anyting but her bone! "Ouch! Ughh really Jake?!" Sarah yelled I ran over "I heard a crack is your arm broken?"I asked concerned "I cant bend it and it hurts really bad so probably" Sarah said. Jake had run off with some friends when I had run over to help Sarah. I help her up and we walked inside. "Mom,I fell on my Jake pushed me and I think my arm is broken."Sarah said calmly. How can she be so calm wth a broken arm?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Ok this next part is kinda **

_**IMPORTANT**_** in some of my stories it takes out some of the words so yeah.**

**SARAH POV**

Ughh Jake is such an idiot! So we went to the doctors' and I sprained my arm. So I have to use an ace bandage for about a week and then go back for another x-ray. When we got home Mom made Jake apologize and then Elliot came back over and all 3 of us headed up to Jake's bedroom. He has a metal bunkbed so while the guys were sitting on the floor playing a game, I was hanging upside down from the top bunk like I usually do. I know probably not a smart idea but oh well. Anyways while I was hanging up there Colby texted me.

(colby-**bold **sarah-regular)

**Hey beautiful. ;)**

Hey :)

**I heard about ur arm :( r u ok?**

Yea I just sprained it. I'll be fine thanks :)

**Alright let me know if u need anything.**

Ok I will thanks! :)

**Luv u babe**

Love you too

Apparently I was smiling because next thing I know is Jake steals my phone and is going through my recent texts with Colby! Then he starts reading them out loud!

"Hey give that back!" I say and I do a flip to get down from the bed.

I'm about to get to Jake when all of the sudden Elliot grabs my waist and is holding me back while Jale reads the most embarrssing part of all of the conversations I've ever had with Colby!

"Lu-" Just as he is about to read the next part i break from Elliot ,grab my phone ,and run to my room and delete the messages.

**Jake pov**

"I saw the whole message. He doesnt love her!" I say.

"How do you know?" Elliot asks me.

"He said 'Luv u babe' spelled L-U-V not L-O-V-E then U not Y-O-U!" I exclaim

Elliot then tells me about earlier, when he encountered Colby. That boy is dead.


End file.
